1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus which reproduces or records information in recording units. The information in each recording unit includes at least one of image information of a photographed object, input memo information such as a line-drawing, and sound information input through a microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic camera, images are photographed and are reproduced. The images are reproduced at a predetermined time interval according to the order in which the images were recorded. As a result, a conventional electronic camera has a problem since the order of reproduction of the photographed images cannot be arbitrarily set. Also, there is another problem that the predetermined time interval for reproduction of each individual image cannot be arbitrarily set.
However, with progress in recent years concerning integration and mounting technology of semiconductor devices, electronic cameras capable of recording information such as sound and memos, in addition to images of objects, are developing. With such electronic cameras, simultaneous recording of various types of information is possible. As a result, the time wasted in reproducing unnecessary information could be reduced by selecting and reproducing only desired information. Such information is selected from among all the information that is recorded simultaneously. Such desired information might include image information, for example. However, conventional electronic cameras do not provide such capability. As a result, it is impossible to selectively reproduce information arbitrarily.
Another problem with the conventional electronic camera is that it may be necessary for the user to make a presentation using photographed images, i.e. “necessary” images to the presentation. This may be accomplished, for example, by connecting an electronic camera to a large CRT monitor, for example. However the user might shoot a new image for some reason, after shooting the necessary images using the electronic camera. However, the newly photographed image will then be reproduced along with the “necessary” images of the presentation. This results in reproduction of unrelated images.